


Beast

by Booples



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: Amarok - Freeform, Anger, Angst, F/M, Family Secrets, Latin, Romance, Secrets, Werewolf, maine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booples/pseuds/Booples
Summary: Delilah is a shy, quiet girl with a sad past. She meets the Jones' who turn her life upside down. Ryder doesn't want to break her heart, but it could the secrets be that end up tearing these two apart.
Relationships: Ryder/Delilah





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for over two years and decided to finally post to A03. Feel free to leave comments to help me further my writing and ideas.

I like being alone. It gives me comfort knowing I enjoy my own company instead of seeking it through someone else. I live in a small town in Maine. Trenton. It’s December right now, and as the snow fell I found myself wanting to walk the woods. It soothes my soul hearing the crunch beneath my boots. Making the first tracks on the fresh, white powder. I was completely lost in my thoughts when my life changed forever. One minute I was looking at icicles on a branch, and the very next second I was thrown into the snow by what I can only describe as a beast. If I didn’t know any better I would say it was a man. His face was human like, but with pointy ears, hair, and extra long canines that could cut glass. I couldn’t seem to get past the piercing green eyes, though. Something about them told me I wasn’t in danger and just as quickly as the beast threw me on my back he was being tackled by another of his kind. They ran off together, but not before I got another glimpse of the passionate green eyes that had been mere inches from my face not seconds before. I sat up slowly almost wondering if I was hallucinating, but the fresh prints in the snow didn’t lie. My mind wasn’t sure whether to be scared or amazed. In the end I chose to be scared as all my life I was taught that things like this don’t exist. Instead of staying out longer like I had planned I rushed to the safety of my home and stayed there.

Wandering home gave my mind time to process everything that had happened in the past few minutes. It was a quiet and peaceful night in Trenton. With the snow coming down heavily not many people ventured out. I found myself sitting on the fire escape of my apartment, wrapped in a blanket, staring out into town all decorated for Christmas. My heart twinged thinking about the tree sitting in my storage closet that I had failed to put up. I hadn’t bought any presents, nor planned on making anything special for dinner. I was simply on my own, and although I was ultimately okay with it I hoped some day to have what I did so long ago. 

The air was biting at my nose, but the noises that filled my ears kept me frozen sitting there. Families laughing and watching movies, cars playing music, but mostly the sound of the wind as it hit the buildings was what kept me intoxicated. I went to my room picked up the worn out book on my end table, got some hot chocolate, and spent the night staring out into the cold, calm world. 

As I laid in bed that night I dreamt of those green eyes. The color bouncing off them like flowers that had just bloomed in spring. Each different fleck of green left me wanting more. Begging the question; who tackled me in the woods? And why didn’t he kill me? That question rang through my head as I woke to my alarm. I rolled over, turning it off, and dreaded the thought of going to work. I couldn’t put it off though, and decided to take the long way there. 

When I moved to Maine I found a quaint coffee shop where I spent most of my days. It’s a lovely place full of genuinely nice people, and one day Mrs. Brady offered me a job. She has owned the shop for forty years and was getting too old to run it on a day to day basis, so she asked me to. It quickly became my pride and joy. Most of my time was spent in the shop; I had my regulars, college students, and passersby’s, but I’ll never forget that cold winter day. The shop was slow as many people didn’t want to come out in the blizzard that Jack Frost was so eagerly giving us.

I had maybe only served five people in six hours when two men walked in. They hung their coats and scarves by the door, and made their way to me. I was silently admiring them. They were devilishly handsome, and clearly related. Both stood tall, muscular, and with a radiating confidence that overtook my little shop. It wasn’t until they got closer I saw the emerald green eyes from the day before and my voice caught in my throat.

They smiled politely at me while I gained the courage to speak. “You’re more than welcome to sit down. I can bring out some coffee and muffins,” I grabbed the menus and handed them to the man standing closest to me. My hands were shaking, and I made a mental note to calm myself.

“Thank you,” he nodded towards the menus and they sat in what I consider the best spot. It overlooked the lake and in the winter it was a spectacular sight.

I brought the cinnamon swirl muffins I had made this morning while I brewed coffee, “I went ahead and started a fresh pot. It’s been sitting for a while.”

“Could I trouble you for some water?” The other man had a soft, smooth voice.

I walked behind the counter and wondered which one tackled me the day before. Whose breath did I feel in my face? Who had shown me mercy? I was intrigued when I knew I shouldn’t be, but instead of starting any sort of conversation I brought the water, then the coffee, and let them leave. They didn’t stay too terribly long, and I had spent most of it trying to listen to their conversation to no avail. 

Christmas came and went, and when the snow was too much to handle, I closed the shop as did the rest of the town. I stayed wrapped up on the couch with a continuous loop of warm drinks and long nights reading. Although I did venture back into the woods a few times I wasn’t met with the beast that I was so keen to understand. I was happy when the new year passed and I could get back to my classes. 

Trenton wasn’t very big, but we had a very nice private college set perfectly in the mountains. It attracted people who had no intention of being with the rest of the world, ones who wanted to escape a previous life, people like me. 

Some new faces appeared along with the new semester, but the one that stood out was the guy from the coffee shop. I saw him in passing, but didn’t have any classes with him. Part of me was relieved, but a bigger part was beyond curious as to what he was hiding. I had two classes, then sat down with my lunch in the warm comfort of the cafeteria. Many others were sitting in groups. Mostly talking about the new year and writing down resolutions that most of them would give up by February. I sat back, watching, looking at each person and thinking about their story. What brought them here, to this small town, that once you settled in most didn’t ever leave. My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar face sitting just right across from me.

I smiled and looked up from the book that I hadn’t actually been reading. “Can I help you?”

“Well, I just figured since you’re sitting alone, and I have no one to sit with. I could keep you company,” he didn’t wait for a reply as he took out his phone and tapped away. It took me no time at all to go back to my people watching, but he wasn’t buying it. “Do you actually read, or do you just stare at people?”

I giggled and put my book down, “Am I really that transparent?”

“No one else seems to notice, but it’s pretty obvious,” he hadn’t stopped smiling since his face found its way in front of me.

“If you must know,” I flashed a grin, “I’m trying to figure out how many people will stick to their new year resolutions.”

“Are you rooting for or against?” He turned his back to me and scanned the room.

I took a second as if I was thinking about his question, “Against. Definitely.”

He laughed without ever turning back, “Okay, so I have a cynic on my hands.”

“I just don’t get the point,” I admitted, “new year, new me. How about changing the second you realize you need to?”

“You don’t have many friends, do you?”

I laughed almost obnoxiously, “I guess that’s my cue to go.” With my bookbag in arms, and my favorite book clutched in my hands I made my way to my next few classes before heading home.

My apartment wasn’t much. A simple layout with just enough space for myself, but I did my best to make it feel inviting and cozy. Each time I walked in the door I told myself I’d move the furniture around for something new, but it never happened. I am a creature of habit. Change and I were old enemies and I did my best to keep it at bay.

I found myself getting lost in my thoughts about the events that took place only but a few hours ago, and I constantly thought about those bright green eyes. They were suddenly replacing the nightmares I spent so many nights with. Nightmares of who I used to be. A girl who had so many dreams and in an instant I left it all behind to become this quiet, closed off girl who dreamed of nothing more than her old life. The life I would never get back. 

The sidewalk outside the coffee shop had already been shoveled and salted before I stepped foot on it, and I smiled to myself knowing that Ted took care of it for me. He owned the hardware store just next door, and a few days a week I would run coffee to him. Before I was here Mrs. Brady told me that he helped her as much as he could. Her husband died a few Autumns ago and she seemed to get by okay on her own, but lately she was becoming more and more tired. I think her spirit died along with her husband, and although no one could blame her I feared her leaving me too. She was the closest thing I had to family anymore, and I didn’t want to watch her go like everyone else.

The snow brought in more people than I expected. Most of them begging to get out of the cold that cut through the air. Coffee and muffins were flowing all day long, and although I was tired from standing, I was thankful to have an entire day where I felt at peace. It wasn’t something that happened a lot. Mostly I would ruin my own day with memories of the past, but not today. Today was a good day.

Overall the week seemed slow. Probably from the dreary conditions I was met with every morning, but soon class came and I returned to the cafeteria to be met with him. Him. If I didn’t notice the change of clothes I would think he never left that spot. Almost as if he was waiting for my return. 

I sat down, and without saying a word I pulled out my book and actually began reading. He was studying my face and I felt it slowly flush red.

“Ryder,” he looked at me.

“What?” I laughed not understanding.

He met my laugh, “I realize I never told you my name. It’s Ryder Jones.”

“Delilah ,” I looked back at my book. It had been a while since I said my own name. Is that weird? 

“Lilah,” he said softly, as if he was soaking it in.

Each time I read the same page again I became more frustrated at my lack of concentration. I wasn’t comprehending anything that my eyes scanned over. “You’re new to town, right?” The question came from nowhere.

He nodded, “My family is originally from here, so I guess I’m not really new.”

“So that was your brother?” I recalled the day in the coffee shop when they sat in my favorite seat.

“Mason, yeah he’s my brother. He’s not into the whole college scene,” he admitted.

I let out a breath of fresh air. His brother was far more intimidating. Almost as if he was some sulking, brooding, narcissist. It was nothing more than a snap judgement of only meeting him in the coffee shop, officially anyway, but I assumed he was the one who found me in the woods a few weeks prior.

“You already don’t like him?” He flashed a smile showing that he didn’t care. I looked down at my book, looking at the torn spine and making myself sad knowing it was on its last leg. Ryder took it from my hand, inspecting it. Looking closely at all the little details. “You really love this thing. Why?” 

His question was so innocent, but it pushed all the air from my lungs. “I guess because it was my dad’s,” I admitted.

“Was?” His eyebrow raised. The green in his eyes slowly shifted, darkening almost. 

I shook my head, “Was.” It took my a few seconds to gather my thoughts. Never had I spoken about this before and I wasn’t sure what to say. “He’s dead now. Well, my whole family is, and this is kinda all I have left.” I got the book back from his hands and kept looking at it. It was time to retire it, but reading from the pages gave me serenity in a time when I needed it most. He was left speechless. Not knowing what to say, but I couldn’t find the words to let him know I didn’t need apologies. I didn’t want apologies. It was something that happened so long ago that the night was slowly slipping from my mind. We sat there, not speaking, for what seemed like an eternity. After I could no longer breath in the tension filled room I gathered my things and walked away for the second time. 

At home I was engulfed by the idea of what I had finally found the words to say earlier in the day. Slowly, I was losing my mind and knew I needed my favorite escape. It was time to face the big oak trees, fresh air, and fresh snow again. My feet were slow to get there, but eventually I did and a sense of calmness overtook me. I laid back in the snow watching the sky and wishing for something more in my life. Something to make me want to get out of bed every day, but deep down I knew things weren’t that simplistic. In order for change to happen you had to make it happen, and I wasn’t changing anything. 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” his voice scared me. The first time I felt myself jump around him. He sat down next to me slowly and I let myself relax in an instant.

I stayed lying on the freezing, white snow, “You didn’t do anything wrong.” I carefully reflected. “I’ve just never talked about it before. I’m not sure what to say.” Even though he didn’t make a sound I could hear his expression. The judgement in my previous statement. “When I moved here I closed off that part of my life,” I explained.

He shook his head in acceptance. “Well, I still feel terrible, so I got you something.”

I sat up almost instantaneously, “What did you get me?” He threw his head back softly and chuckled at my reaction. My hands were found clutching a brand new “The Outsiders”. My breath was completely taken away. It had been a while since I spoke, but I couldn’t find the words to thank him.

“I just thought you could read this one, and not have to worry about your other one,”

A smile made its way to my face as I held the book to my chest, “This really means a lot. Thank you.”

We sat there in silence for a few hours. Neither of us really cared that no other words were exchanged. Instead, we took the time to stare at the beautiful forest right at our fingertips. Every so often I’d steal a glance at him, and although he didn’t look over at me he always smiled. I admired his features. He had black as night hair, that gave his green eyes an extra pop that they didn’t even need. He wore his face scruffy, but it just added to his mysterious manner. I didn’t understand the boy that sat before me, but with each time I saw him an overwhelming sense of change poured into my body. Change, there’s that word again. I just hoped I was ready for what was to come.


End file.
